


Not Alone

by Archangels_Wrath



Series: Not Alone [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Judy Alvarez Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Spoilers, Suicidal Ideation (mentioned), V Needs A Hug (Cyberpunk 2077), non-con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangels_Wrath/pseuds/Archangels_Wrath
Summary: A collection of stories, in no particular order, following Judy and V’s relationship after Pyramid Song.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Not Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103780
Comments: 26
Kudos: 212





	1. Swing Life Away pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter turned into two as I was setting up the scene for what I wanted to write. So congratulations! You get two chapters! Part 2 will show up later tonight. 
> 
> This particular story doesn’t take place immediately after The New Real and I don’t have a timeline on when this falls. Just consider them well into their relationship.

Their date started as an absolute _disaster_ according to V - Johnny was having the time of his life, much to V’s annoyance. You couldn’t see it from his chill rocker-boy persona, but V _knew_ he was reveling in her suffering. The rogue Delamain wrecked yet another one of her cars, only this time, also causing damage to the front wall of Lizzie’s. Susie was _not_ happy. Thankfully, Del said he would pay for all the damages and would also buy V a new Quadra Avenger if he couldn’t repair the wrecked one. _Need to find that little fucker before he gets someone killed_ , V noted to herself. 

With a wrench thrown into their plan, and V getting worked up about said plan being wrenched, Judy suggested walking to V’s apartment and pick some food up on the way. She also offhandedly said something about dessert, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Which proceeded to make V mentally blue screen, only snapping out of it when Johnny snapped his fingers in front of her face. Muttering something about “useless lesbians” as he flickered away. 

And so they started on their trek, Judy grabbing V’s hand, dragging her out of her still somewhat stunned state. They traded stories, intermingled with V pointing out various places, telling their stories and fun facts only someone who grew up here would know. Judy trying to see how flustered V can get, talking about her massive repertoire of BD smut - V swears she’s now scared for life. V also, tells stories of her more tame gigs - Judy’s favorite, so far, is about the “Flaming-Crotch Man”, as V dubbed him.

By the time they reach V’s apartment, food in hand, V is talking about her most recent Delamain mission. 

“She kept talking about ‘tests’ and calling me a ‘monster’ of all fuckin’ things. I didn’t even do anything to her! She even sicked fuckin’ scavs on me, the sadistic bitch! Also, Johnny kept callin’ her Gladys or something, I dunno.” 

She finishes her rant, sighing as she sits down on the couch a little dramatically, jostling Nibbles from where he was sleeping. He sends her an offended meow as he moves over to her bed, glaring at her as he makes himself comfortable. V gives him an apologetic smile before looking up to see both her girlfriend _and_ her mental tag-along in a similar arms-crossed stance, looking absolutely affronted. 

“Are you tellin’ me you know about Tetris, but not about _fucking_ Portal?! It’s a fucking classic!” They both say in almost perfect sync. 

V looks between the two, looking completely terrified. Johnny has taken his sunglasses off, looking at Judy, grinning like a fool - which scares V even more because he almost _never_ smiles - looking like he was just given the best gift of his life. And Judy still looks slightly affronted, but mostly a mix of confusion and concern.

“What?” Judy asks, becoming more concerned at V’s state. 

_”If you don’t marry this woman right fuckin’ now-“_

“I need a fuckin’ drink”, V says, interrupting Johnny as she gets up, goes over to her liquor stash, grabs a bottle of Centzon and starts to down the entire bottle. 

“Woah Woah. V. Not on an empty stomach.” Judy chides, carefully taking the bottle from her hands. 

“He promised he would behave”, she whines to Judy before turning to glare forward at Johnny, still standing by the couch, and points at him. “You promised to not be around to cause problems when it’s just me and Jude, and yet here you are, causing problems!”

_”Hey, it’s not my fault I share a brain with someone who doesn’t know the classics. Which is why I said you should-“_ He cuts himself off seeing V’s expression turn to one of murderous intent. He raises his hands in surrender, but not looking the least bit sorry. 

Judy, who has been struggling to keep up with what’s been transpiring, figures she should interfere before something happens - she doesn’t know what, but it probably won’t be good. She places the bottle on the floor, moving in front of V to hopefully draw her attention away from him, and starts running her hands up and down V’s arms in a soothing motion. 

She glances over her shoulder, “Johnny, if she wants you to be gone when it’s just the two of us, you best be _fucking gone_! She’s still her own person, so learn to respect her privacy. Now be a good little terrorist and delta the _fuck_ out!”

_”Sorry V, the mistress has spoken. Gotta jet.”_ Johnny has the audacity to reply before he, in classic Johnny Silverhand fashion, puts his glasses on and fizzles away just as he lights a cigarette. 

Judy knows he said something because if looks could kill, V would have zeroed him ten times over. 

“Hey”, she says softly, placing their heads together, looking into her eyes. “Breathe.”

V takes a deep breath and on the exhale murmurs, “I’m gonna murder that fuckin’ parasite.”

“And I’ll help you”, Judy laughs. “But we gotta get him out of your head first.” She places a kiss to her forehead to emphasize her point. 

V smiles as her heart skips a beat at hearing her say “we”. She’s both parts amazed and relieved that Judy _fucking_ Alvarez, the world’s best braindance specialist, wants to be with her, a dying, no-name mercenary. 

Not knowing what to say, V pulls her into a deep kiss, trying to pour as much love into it as she can. Wrapping her arms around Judy’s waist, as Judy’s go around her neck. 

They pull apart with lingering pecks, resting their heads together. 

It’s Judy who breaks the silence, “Not that I’m complaining. But what was that for?”

“I love you.” V says as she kisses her again. 

Judy hums as she smiles into the kiss. 

“I love you, too.” She says before pecking a kiss to the corner of V’s lips and untangling themselves from the embrace, guiding them back to the couch so they can eat their dinner. 

“So”, Judy continues, “you gonna fill me in on what all that was about? You looked like you saw a ghost - and not like the one that lives in your head.” She adds to her point by poking the side of her head. Both laughing as V swats at the offending hand. 

“Um”, V pauses to laugh, realizing how funny the situation was. Judy smiles, still confused, but happy that V’s able to laugh about it. 

“So there I was!” V starts, gesturing dramatically. _Such a gonk_ , Judy thinks. “Regaling a tale of my latest adventure to my beautiful girlfriend, whom I will love and cherish, forever.” Sending a wink to Judy and leaning in to peck a kiss to her cheek, making her blush a deep red. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep”, Judy says, mentally high-fiving herself that she was able to keep her voice steady. Then she catches the double meaning behind the statement. _Oh shit. Don’t catch it, V. Please, don’t catch it._

“Quiet, you! Let me finish!” V chastises playfully, either refusing to acknowledge or oblivious to the double meaning and Judy’s inner turmoil. 

_Thank fuck_ , Judy feels like she can breathe again. 

“Anyways”, V continues with her dramatics. “I was finishing my tale to my girlfriend, whom I will _love_ and _cherish, for-e-ver_.” She emphasizes again leaning in, staring at her, like she’s waiting for something. Either she’s being an oblivious gonk and daring her to interrupt her again, or she heard the double meaning and is trying to subtly-not-so-subtly comfort her. Judy’s not sure which, but she latches on to the latter, falling in love a little more with her adorable gonk. 

“After that,” V continues, pulling Judy out of her thoughts, “I made an off-handed comment, that was apparently about some old game.”

“Ok! Portal is not just ‘some old game’.” Judy interrupts. 

“What did I just say?!” V playfully scolds, pulling the techie into her lap holding her close, but loose enough for her to move if she wanted. Judy snuggles up, resting her head on V’s shoulder and fingers tracing the shoulder strap of her tank-top on the other side. 

V smiles softly down at her before continuing, “Then, after sitting down, I look up. And before me is my aforementioned, beautiful girlfriend alongside my neurological roommate, mirroring each other, standing in the _exact_ same stance with the _exact_ same expression saying the _exact_ same thing at the _exact_ same time!” For added emphasis, she slaps a hand down on the couch cushion as she finishes her explanation. 

“Nuh-uh. No fuckin’ way. You’re shitting me right now.”

“I wish I was, my love.” V says, still laying on the dramatics, cupping Judy’s cheek with mock fear. “It was the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life.”

She proceeds to break character, falling into a fit of giggles, hiding her head in Judy’s shoulder, who laughs right along with her.

“You’re such a fuckin’ gonk.” Judy says affectionately. 

V lifts her head smiling. “Your gonk.” She says before giving her a kiss. 

“Can I ask what he said that made you so mad?” Judy asks cautiously. 

“Uhh...” V awkwardly stalls for time, quickly trying to think of what to say. “Basically he was ecstatic over the whole scenario and now approves of you and our relationship. It sounds nice with me saying it right now, but the way he said it was...” she trails off with a blushing grimace, shaking her head. 

“Alright, _mi calabacita_ , you can keep your secrets... For now. But eventually, I want deets.” Judy says as she sits up, but doesn’t leave V’s lap, and grabs for their food containers. V begins repositioning them to the curved section of the couch, so they can both sit comfortably and be able to use both their hands at the same time while being able to stay close. 

Dinner continues in companionable silence. Some small talk here, some lingering kisses there... ok, a lot of lingering kisses. 

They eventually place their empty containers on the coffee table, reclining back with V propping her feet up on the table, wrapping her arms around Judy as she curls into the merc’s side beginning to trace random patterns across her chest. Nibbles gets jealous and joins them in their little cuddle pile, settling in between the two. They both laugh at the cat’s antics, glancing toward each other, smiling. Happy to just... _be_. 


	2. Swing Life Away pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night continues, Judy learns some things about her adorable merc, and both of them fall deeper into love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Trigger Warning for referenced past abuse. It’s referenced a couple times and there is a brief flashback (just 2 paragraphs) that is in italics and is marked with an “*” above where it starts and below where it ends.
> 
> This is also a song-fic, inspired by Swing Life Away by Rise Against. I was listening to it the other day and thought that it had very strong Judy/V (especially street kid V) vibes. So give it a listen!

After some time passes, Judy spies something across the room she hadn’t noticed before. 

“Didn’t know you played guitar.”

“Oh.” V says, looking over to said instrument. “Yeah. I used to play a lot when I was younger, but eventually stopped after...” A dark cloud falls over her, as memories flood back to the forefront of her mind. She shakes her head as she brings herself back into the present. “I picked it back up a few days ago. I think it might be part of the construct’s doing.” She finishes a little bitterly. 

Judy hums, nodding her head, letting her know she was listening, but mostly trying to imagine a young Valerie jamming out to some random song, with faceless chooms singing at the top of their lungs on some street corner or garage.

“What? You gonna ask me to sing you some sappy love song? Make it all romantic and shit?” V teases, poking at Judy’s sides making her laugh and squirm in attempt to escape the assault. 

It also wakes up Nibbles, who proceeds to grab and bite at V’s arm. Judy laughs even harder now, seeing that the tables have turned. 

“Ow! You motherfucking- Let go of me you little- There!” V says as she finally pries the cat off her arm, Nibbles mewling angrily and hissing at her as she sets him down. “Don’t back talk me! You joined the cuddle pile uninvited, so you accept the consequences!”

“Y’know,” Judy says, once Nibbles had angrily scampered off to somewhere else. “I wasn’t gonna ask you to sing, but since you offered so nicely...”, she pauses to poke V in the ribs, laughing when her merc jumps back with a squeak, “I think you should. But none of that romantic shit. Make it you.”

V sighs in mock defeat as she gets up to grab the guitar - faintly hearing “whipped” in the back of her head, but ignoring it - and returns to her seat. She drums on the guitar, looking around the room as she tries to think of a song. Judy patiently observing. 

When she comes to a decision, she starts tuning the guitar, making sure it sounds right. As she starts, she messes up a couple times and muttering a curse under her breath. Upon hearing Judy’s laugh, she looks up bashfully. Only to look back down at the flirtatious wink sent her way. 

V closes her eyes, takes a breath and starts again. It sounds like an upbeat song with the tempo, but the somber look on V’s face leaves Judy curious. 

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_

Her voice is a little lower than Judy expected as it wavers a bit with nerves as she starts. But V quickly settles into the song by the time it she gets to the pre-chorus, her voice chokes a little with emotion when she gets to it, however. 

_I’ll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_Let’s compare scars, I’ll tell you whose is worse_

_Let’s unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

V finds her voice again when she moves into the chorus.

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor I’ll slave till the end_

_I won’t cross these streets until you hold my hand_

Her voice started taking a slight gravely tone as she got into the song, and Judy is _not_ affected by it at all, nuh-uh. 

_I’ve been here so long, I think it’s time to move_

Judy pauses at that first line of the second verse, thinking how that could apply to the both of them. _Did she pick this song on purpose?_ , Judy wonders. 

V finally opens her eyes, smiling at Judy as she sings the next verse, sending her a wink after the second line. 

_And I’ve got some friends, some that I hardly know_

_But we’ve had some times, I wouldn’t trade for the world_

_We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go_

_Yep. Definitely on purpose. I wouldn’t trade it either, V._ Judy thinks to herself with a smile. 

V closes her eyes again as she dives back into the chorus, leading to a guitar solo, wincing as she butchers it a little bit, but pushes through into the pre-chorus and chorus again, then the outro repeating “ _Swing life away_ ”, and ending on a final strum. 

It’s then Judy notices the sad smile and tears slowly falling down V’s face. _You were trying to say something with that song, weren’t you, V. What was it?_ She asks to herself. 

The silence is broken by V jumping in surprise with a gasp, turning slightly to face the direction of her bed. Arms wrapping around the guitar, bringing it up to her chest like a shield. 

_Great, the parasite’s back._ Judy thinks, getting up to find the omega blockers. _Bastard just had to butt in and ruin the mood._

Meanwhile, V sees Johnny, glasses off, leaning a shoulder against the window doing a slow clap, then crossing his arms. 

_”Good band. Used to listen to them myself back in the day. Did a good job, V.”_ Johnny says, surprisingly sounding a little apologetic. 

“Um...thanks.” V says awkwardly. “Please leave.”

Johnny clicks his tongue with a smirk and winks, bring two fingers to his head in a salute as he vaneshes. 

“Here. Everything ok?” Judy asks gently after V sighs in relief, scooting closer, placing a hand on her shoulder and offering one of the pills. 

“Yeah, uh... Thanks.” V says, turning to the techie and taking the pill, “He complimented me? Or, no... the song. No... me singing?.. the song?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it also seemed like his way of an apology.” V says, still kind of surprised. 

“Well would ya look at that? Our little terrorist is growing up!” Judy says, moving her arm around V’s shoulders, trying to lighten the mood. She succeeds as V laughs and rests her head against hers. V hears a groan of annoyance in the back of her head. 

“I missed that.” V sighs with mixed emotions, “Thanks for reminding me I could still do it.” She kisses the side of her lover’s head as a show of thanks. 

“I didn’t do a thing. That was all you, _mi calabacita_.” She huffs a laugh at V’s usual look of confusion at the endearment. Then a thought comes to her. “Is it ok to ask why you stopped playing guitar?” 

“Of course it’s ok.” V says softly as she kisses Judy’s shoulder before moving to lean the guitar against the wall under the window. She returns to the couch and guides the techie sideways into her lap, left arm around her back with the hand resting on her hip, the right holding their hands in between them. 

“It’s just...” She sighs looking down at their intertwined hands, “I’ve always loved music, growing up. Got really into the rock scene. Punk, Alt, kinda little bit of everything. Hence the Samurai jacket, but I’ve had that long before all this shit. I wasn’t a fangirl or anything, but, as much as I hate saying it, Johnny wrote some preem shit. I mostly wear it now just to piss him off.” V pauses as they both laugh. 

Johnny immediately appears in front of the couple - the blocker apparently not have taken effect yet - pointing at V, saying a quick, _“Fuck you”_ , before blinking out again. Making V laugh even harder. 

“But then I went to Atlanta” V says, picking up after the laughter fades, now with a sadder tone. “Got into the music scene there, met some chooms that, at first were nova, but then I learn that they were just... using me, and...” As her voice chokes with emotion, Judy leans V’s head to the crook of her neck, carding her fingers through her hair. “They sucked the life outta me, Jude.” V finally sobs. “I literally had to fight my way out of Atlanta. Only to come back to this shithole of a city, with barely an enny to my name.” 

They stay that way for a moment. Judy being a silent presence of comfort. Finally getting answers to some of her questions about V. _So that’s who hurt you._ She thinks to herself. 

V eventually looks up at Judy with a sad smile, “But then I guess I wouldn’t’ve met you... or Jackie, and the others.” On the other hand, she wouldn’t be dying because of an overpowered data shard, but V doesn’t voice that. 

“God,” Judy laughs, “you are such a romantic sap. First, with the song, and now that line? Ugh! I’m dying from the sweetness!” She leans heavily on V, holding a hand to her heart in mock agony. 

“Ok, you’re right about what I said, but that wasn’t a romantic song!” V protests with a laugh as she wraps her arm around her, holding her close.

“Maybe not literally. But I dare you to tell me you never thought about how that song could apply to both of us!” She taunts her by poking her in the chest. 

“Ok, I did.” V bows her head with a sigh before looking back at Judy saying, “But that doesn’t make it romantic!”

Judy just raises her brow, daring her to argue. 

V tries to retaliate with a pout and puppy dog eyes, but that only results in Judy moving to straddle her, arms wrapping around her neck, and kissing the pout off her face. 

“So, is that what you want?” Judy asks in a soft teasing tone, but has a weight to her words showing that she’s genuinely asking. “Have a house in the middle of bum fuck nowhere, and swing our lives away on the front porch?”

V looks up at her, mind racing with thoughts. Thoughts going back to what Johnny told her to do a few hours earlier, thoughts about Jackie talking about being Night City Legends. Thoughts about the question Dex first asked, about being a little Miss Nobody. Thoughts about Atlanta, seeing a face that strikes fear into her very core and hearing them speak in a voice that feels like ice is running through her veins. She closes her eyes at the memory. 

*

_”You’re not gonna leave us, Val. Who’s gonna care for you as much as we do? Love you as much as I do? Where are you gonna go?” They ask with a cocksure grin, sounding so sure that they’ve won. Their hands around V’s arms in an iron grip._

_“Home.” She growls through gritted teeth, looking up at them with fury in her eyes. She breaks her bonds, both physical and metaphorical, as she headbutts them, hearing a satisfying crack as their nose breaks. She moves into a fighting stance, as her so called “chooms” start to approach her._

*

When she opens her eyes, all she sees is Judy. Only Judy. How her brown eyes shine, reflecting the lights of the city coming from the window. Her half-smirked smile she uses only with V. Her raised eyebrow, patiently waiting for an answer to her question. 

_I’m home._ V says to herself as she moves to trace the raised eyebrow with the tips of her fingers, moving them back to the shaved side of her head, tracing over her ear and sliding down to rest at the back of her neck, nails scratching softly. Judy releases a shaky sigh at the action. 

Finally, with as much conviction V can put in a single word. 

“Yes.” 

She’s willing to flip this city the bird and leave it all right now if Judy asked her to. Consequences be damned. 

Thousands of unspoken words and emotions travel between them, until Judy brings their lips into a kiss that is hard, and yet soft, and filled with so much passion. Both trying to say the words that they couldn’t through the kiss, pouring as much love into it as they can. 

It’s Judy who comes up for air first. Foreheads pressed together, lips barely touching, tears in both of their eyes from untold emotions. She whispers like a prayer,

“Take me to bed, Valerie.”

And so she does. Picking her up and carrying her like she’s the most precious thing in the world, reverently laying her on the bed and crawling in after her. Sharing their love until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got darker than I originally intended, but it all came together in the end! If you ended up crying, don’t worry, I did too. 
> 
> Also, there’s no way Johnny wouldn’t have listened to Rise Against (or at least knew of them). I will die on this hill. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Nothing To Lose But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V shows up at Judy’s after disappearing for a few days (after the Chippin’ In mission). V finds That tattoo from Johnny, and she does not take it well, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicidal Ideation (mentioned), Non-con Elements. 
> 
> Title inspiration: Nothing To Lose But You by Three Days Grace
> 
> Alright, chooms! Let’s buckle up and get ready for some ANGST! Because there’s a lot of it. 
> 
> This is kinda how I imagined my V would respond to getting a tattoo she wouldn’t want after letting Johnny take control of her body (hence the tag for non-con elements).

It’s been three days. Three long, worrying days since V had last messaged her - she normally messages after a gig or at the end of the day or the next morning if she’s working late - and a few more days since they last saw each other. This isn’t normal. Something’s wrong...

On the second day, after failing to distract herself with work at Lizzie’s and after a string of messages left unanswered. Judy went to V’s apartment to see if she was there and to check on Nibbles. Only to find no one there, save a hangry Nibbles.

She decided to feed him then take him home with her, just in case V is gone for longer. She also spots one of V’s jackets. She hesitates for a second before grabbing it and putting it on. She lets out a shaky breath as she relaxes a bit at the scent. A mix of cherry, gunpowder, and something that’s just... _Valerie_.

She sends V a message to update her about Nibbles, playfully teasing her for her negligence, asking for her whereabouts, and hoping to God she’s ok. Or whatever all-powerful force that’s decided to fuck with them.

Judy also calls Vik, Misty, and Panam asking if they knew where V was - all saying they didn’t - and, if they find her, to tell the merc that she has Nibbles and for her to call her.

And so here Judy is. Pacing her apartment - along with Nibbles, who’s still becoming acquainted with the new environment - on the night of the third day, nervously toying with the sleeves of V’s jacket, with half a mind to go out and look for her and another trying to convince herself that V’s ok and to just go to sleep.

It’s then, when she’s about to get dressed for bed, when her phone chimes. She stops. Holding her breath as she unlocks it to read the message.

**Calabacita** : Are you at your place?

When she releases her breath, it comes out as a half-laugh, half-sob as tears slowly start falling down her cheeks. She replies, telling her yes, she’s there, and asking if she’s ok, what’s happened and where she is.

Not even a minute passes after she hits send and there’s a knock on her door.

She bolts to the door, almost tripping over herself as she turns around, and opens it to see V, looking like death itself.

“I can exp-“

“Valerie, where the fuck have you been?!”

Judy cries, as she wraps her arms around V’s shoulders burying her face into her neck. V mimics the action, tears welling up in her eyes, her arms going around Judy’s waist. Both holding tight, afraid the other will disappear.

As they pull back, V starts to speak, but Judy interrupts her as she pulls her into a kiss, still seeking comfort. She tastes smoke on her lips, and she pulls back, looking into V’s eyes. “ _V doesn’t smoke.”_

“Have you been smoking?”

V’s face morphs from confusion, to realization, then finally to sad disappointment.

“It was Johnny. He-“

Judy interrupts her again, pulling her inside as she closes the door.

“Ok. This is gonna be a long talk, so let’s get you inside and cleaned up. Go take a shower, while I make us some tea. Because you look and smell like shit.”

V gives a sad, resigned nod as she starts to walk to the bathroom, only to be stopped as Judy grabs her hand. It’s not forceful, just enough to get her attention.

Judy reaches up and turns V’s head to look at her. Thumb gently wiping tear stains from her cheek.

“I’m not mad at you, Valerie. I’ve just been really, _really_ worried.”

V nods, giving a teary smile. Making Judy smile in return, before she swats at her girlfriend’s ass.

“Now get that fine ass in the shower while I make tea. Nibbles and I will be on the couch, waiting for cuddles, so we can talk about everything.” Judy finishes a little more serious, but still with a gentle tone and smile.

V chokes out a small laugh and gives a wavered “Ok” as she makes her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

Judy lets out a heavy sigh, releasing most of the tension she’s been feeling the past few days, as she gets about making the tea.

It’s after she’s grabbed the teabags and cups and waiting for the water to heat up when she hears it.

A surprised gasp, followed by a thud shortly after. When she’s about to ask if V’s ok, she starts hearing a rising chorus of “No’s” and “Get it off’s” all before ending in a loud, blood curdling scream.

Judy runs up to the door. “V! You ok in there? What’s wrong?”

All she gets in response are the sounds of panicked breathing and another mumbled repeat of “No’s” and “Why’s”.

“Alright, V, I’m comin’ in.” She says a little louder.

The sight that greets her is one all too familiar for her liking. V is sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bathtub, still in her tank top and pants, furiously scratching at the underside of her forearm, specks of blood starting to smear as she starts to break the skin. There’s something there, but that’s the least of Judy’s worries right now.

“Valerie!”

Judy rushes in, falling on her knees in front of her. Clenching her hands in front of herself, desperately wanting to get her to stop, but doesn’t want to touch her, afraid she’ll worsen her panicked state.

“Valerie, honey, I need you to stop that. Can you look at me? Please? Can you do that for me, baby?”

When V finally looks up, her red eyes are even more red from tears and as wide as saucers. In the time that they’ve known each other, Judy’s never seen her more scared than she is right now. Looking so small.

As Judy’s about to ask what’s going on, V grabs for her hands, holding them tight, Judy squeezing back in return, trying to keep both of themselves grounded. V’s mouth is open, trying to talk, but her breathing is too quick. Hyperventilating.

“Honey, you’re gonna pass out. Take slow, deep breaths. In. Out. That’s it, keep going, Valerie. You’re doing so good, baby.”

After a few rounds of coaching her through her breathing, Judy looks down at her arm and her breath catches. V’s arm is red from the friction, lightly smeared with blood - thankfully looking worse than it actually is, and slowly bleeding in places. In the midst of it all is a tattoo of a heart with an arrow piercing through it. With the words “Johnny + V” inscribed in the center.

_“What?”_ , is all Judy can think, mouth agape, as she lifts her eyes back up to V with a questioning look.

When V speaks, it’s panicked and disjointed. Like how one tries to remember a nightmare immediately after waking up.

“I- I don’t know. The relic... malfunctioned. Passed out. Johnny- he took me to- to Pacifica? Talked about... about revenge or something. He... he wanted to take control. Just talk to Rogue. I- I didn’t really want to... but- but he said it’d be quick. So I said ok. But- but it wasn’t! There’s... there’s flashes of... of things. Then... w- woke up in a room. Rogue there. She- she dragged me into a mission that’s... that’s a blur. And then I came here. And- and then there’s this! And it Won’t! Come! Off!”

V goes to resume her assault on the offending tattoo, but Judy quickly stops her.

“No! No no no no!”, She rushes out, but moves to a softer tone as she starts rubbing V’s hands in hers. “Babe, that’s only gonna make it worse.”

Judy’s heart aches at how small she looks right now, how broken she is.

“Why did he do this to me?” V asks in a shaky whisper, tears falling from her eyes. Looking utterly defeated.

Judy finally feels her heart split in two as waves of anger and anguish overwhelm her, tears filling her eyes. Damn Johnny Silverhand for doing this to V! Damn Arasaka for creating that _fucking_ relic! And damn the fates, the gods or whatever-the-fuck for cruelly toying with both of their lives!

“I- I don’t know, baby.” She chokes out, taking a breath to steady her voice. “But we’re gonna fix it, ok? Here, let’s wrap this towel around your arm, so it can stop the bleeding and so you don’t have to see it. There we go. Now, I’m gonna call Vik and tell him we’re on our way to see him, ok?”

Judy pulls up Vik’s contact and calls as she moves to sit beside V, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, her lover’s head coming to rest against her own.

It rings a couple times before Vik answers.

“Judy! Have you found V? Do you know where-“ Vik pauses at seeing Judy’s distressed look and the top of V’s head poking into the frame of the holo, immediately going into doctor mode. “What’s wrong? Are you ok? Is V?”

“I’m fine Vik. It’s V. Johnny...” Judy pauses, choking out another sob, as Vik speaks again.

“Before you say anything else. When was the last time she took the omega blockers?”

She turns to V, relaying the question. Only to see her eyes widen in fear, starting to breathe rapidly, frantically looking around the room, telling Judy all she needs to know.

“Baby, look at me. Just concentrate on me. Are they in your jacket?”

At V’s shaky nod, she reaches for the jacket and pulls it closer. As it moves, an orange pill bottle rolls out of one of the pockets. Judy goes to reach for it, but V is faster and throws it against the wall with an angry yell, causing its lid to pop off and its contents to spill across the floor.

“V! What-“

“No one controls me. Never again.” It’s the most confident V’s been tonight, despite tears falling down her face and the quiet, wavering tone.

“Control? What-“ Judy moves her question to Vik, while V finds the omega blockers and takes one before curling back up into Judy’s side.

“What was in the orange bottle?”

“Basically, they have the opposite effect of the blockers. Causing the relic to work faster and allowing Johnny to take control of V’s body.”

“Why the fuck would you give those to her?!”

V flinches at her raised voice, curling further into her. Judy wraps her arms around her, kissing the top of her head and murmuring a quiet apology.

“We can discuss that another time, when there’s not an emergency. Now, what do you need me to do?”

“V needs a tattoo removed. Johnny got it while in control.” Judy gives in answer as she starts to help V up, so they could leave.

Vik pauses, looking confused for a second, thinking the situation was way worse from how they were acting, before answering.

“Uh. Yeah. I’ll be ready by the time you get here. Misty’ll meet you out front.” He pauses again. “What’s the tattoo of?”

“You’ll see. Be there in a bit.” Is Judy’s bitter answer as she hangs up. Guiding V out to her van with an arm around her shoulders. She helps her into the passenger seat before moving to the driver’s side.

/

The drive to Vik’s clinic is eerily quiet, V seeming to have cried all her tears and now is just... silent. She’s curled up in her seat, arms sandwiched between her legs and her stomach with her head resting against the window, eyes forward.

Judy rests her arm on the console, palm up, in an offering of silent comfort. V grabs for it almost immediately. She doesn’t say anything or look at her, but Judy knows she’s grateful by the squeeze to her hand.

By the time they make it to Vik’s, V seems to have fallen asleep from the exhaustion. Judy’s slightly relieved, hoping the next time she wakes up the tattoo will be gone.

Judy ever so gently picks her lover up into her arms, trying her best not to jostle her awake. Misty holds the doors open for her with an empathetic smile.

“How’s she doing?” Vik asks, once they’re in the clinic proper. His deep timbre, being a calming presence.

“She fell asleep on the way here. Hope she stays that way ‘till you’re done.” Judy answers as she lays the sleeping woman on the operating chair. Speaking quietly so as not to wake her.

“I’ll give her a light sedative then, just to make sure she sleeps through it. You should probably wai-“ He stops himself at Judy’s defiant glare, daring him to continue that sentence. A look that says, “ _I’m not leaving her.”_

Vik sighs and tilts his head toward a spare chair for her to get, but Misty already has it in hand and is placing next to V, on the opposite side of where Vik will be working. Both Judy and Vik say a quiet “thank you”, and Misty smiles softly in return before moving to sit on top of Vik’s desk.

Vik administers the sedative, then unwraps the tattooed arm. He winces at its still reddened state, but thankfully the bleeding has stopped. It’s then he sees the tattoo.

“Fuckin’ hell, Johnny.” He sighs out.

“Yeah, no shit.” Judy says as she sits down. Holding V’s hand, bringing the back of it up to her lips. She gives it a kiss and holds it there.

“The fuck was he thinkin’?” She murmurs into the hand.

Vik gives a shrug as he gets to work. “Maybe a joke?” He asks mostly as an afterthought.

“Yeah, well it’s a sick fuckin’ joke!”

Vik gives her a chastising look, at her raised voice, that says, “ _Don’t yell at me while I’m working.”_

Judy, ever the defiant one, rolls her eyes at the look, but does as she’s told. Giving another kiss to V’s hand as she looks to the sleeping woman.

Everyone is silent as they watch Vik work. Until about halfway through, Misty speaks, almost to herself.

“It’s been a while since she’s been like this.”

“Yeah.” Vik sighs as a response. At seeing Judy’s confused look, he clarifies.

“She threw herself headfirst into her gigs after recovering from the Arasaka mission. Taking missions she shouldn’t’ve done by herself, almost getting herself killed in the process. Came by almost every day, looking like she had one foot in the grave and the other not too far behind.”

“Then she met you. Or, met you again, I guess.” Misty adds with a smile before continuing.

“She started mentioning someone who could help her find a person who might be able to help her with her condition. Then she was talking about needing to help a friend with something important. All the while, gushing about her, like she was her first crush. I think I remember one of her lines being, ‘God Misty, how can someone that’s such a fucking genius, be so drop-dead gorgeous at the same time?’”

The three laugh, Judy also blushing as she turns to look back at V. She brushes V’s hair out of her eyes, smiling fondly. “ _Calabacita, you adorable gonk.”_

“And then she marched in here with you on her arm, asking for a check-up and then lunch.” Vik says as he finishes up, starting to gather his tools.

“Despite the check-up, I have never seen V look that happy. Even with Jack, and they were almost inseparable.”

“Was almost like I was dating the both of them.” Misty comments with fond exasperation, making everyone laugh again.

When the laughter fades, Misty speaks again in a soft tone, “Whatever you did, you saved her, Judy.”

Judy scoffs, shaking her head. “No I didn’t.”

Seeing that Vik’s cleared everything away, moving to clean the tools he used. Judy moves to sit behind, a still sleeping, V. Pulling her between her legs, wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her merc’s head on her shoulder, and raising the back of the operating chair so they can sit up a little.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Misty shrugs. “But somehow, she found a reason to want to live again and try harder to find a cure for herself, through spending time with you. Yes, you’re not the only one who spends time with her, but Vik ‘n I can tell her healing started with you.”

Judy hides her face into V’s hair, tears welling in her eyes, at seeing her lover’s closest friends looking at her with such warm smiles. Once she takes a breath, she returns a smile of her own.

The room settles into companionable silence, save the sound of Vik’s cleaning, as they wait for V to wake up. Until Judy asks the question to Vik, again.

“So, why did you give V those orange pills?” There’s a hint of anger in her voice, despite her quiet tone.

Vik opens his mouth to speak, but Misty beats him to it.

“He didn’t give them to her. I did. I wanted to give her options to explore. But seeing that this is the result, I’m kinda beginning to regret it.”

“Yeah, you better fucking regret it! This is the-”

The room goes quite when V groans and turns onto her side, burying her head into Judy’s neck, still asleep. There’s a collective sigh of relief that Judy’s raised voice didn’t wake her.

Judy looks down at V’s, now healed and de-tattooed, arm as it reaches up and grabs at the jacket she’s still wearing from V’s apartment. She curls an arm around her waist and brings her unoccupied hand up to the back of V’s head, carding her fingers through her hair, keeping her close. She places a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair, that unfortunately smells mostly of sweat and cigarette smoke, but she desperately needs the reminder that Valerie’s here. She’s safe. And she’ll be ok.

Judy glares over to Misty, tears in her eyes and whispers harshly. “It almost happened _again_! This is the _second_ time someone I loved has tried to off themselves in my bathroom, and one of them succeeded! I know she wasn’t trying to do that, but you weren’t there! You didn’t... She...”

She can’t hold back the quiet sobs, now that they’ve come. The adrenaline wearing off, and the situation catching up with her. She rests her head against V’s, still needing the reassurance that the one who holds her heart is still alive and here with her.

Once Judy calms down, she continues, but not looking up. “You say I’m the one that saved her, or whatever. But did it ever occur to you that she saved me, too?”

She finally looks up to the both of them. “I don’t know what I’d be doing or where I’d be without her. She’s the only thing tying me to this god forsaken city. The day before that lunch you mentioned? I had packed my bags, ready to delta. Just needed to tell V goodbye.”

She pauses, looking down at V, smiling fondly at the memories from that night. “Then she beat me to the place I told her to meet, being her awkwardly charming self, and gave me a reason to stay. Showing me that there’s still some light in Night City.”

When she’s finished, she looks to both Vik and Misty intently. Trying to say that they’re part of that light, too, but not quite knowing how to say it. They both seem to understand, however, as they nod and smile in return.

“You probably don’t wanna forgive me but, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. Even though I had good intentions giving her those pills, it ended up hurting both of you. So. I’m sorry.” Misty says, genuinely.

“I... I want to forgive you. Mostly for V’s sake, ‘cause you’re her choom ‘n all. But I can’t right now. Just... just give me some time to process everything.” Judy replies, and Misty gives a nod of understanding in return with a sad smile.

“I suppose I owe you an apology as well.” Vik adds. “Since you two are together, I should’ve kept you in the loop. To be honest, I kinda forgot she had those.” He gives an embarrassed laugh, moving to scratch the back of his head.

“Aren’t docs s’posed to keep a record of all that shit?” Judy asks with a quirked brow.

At his sheepish shrug, she adds, “Gonk. Take it from a professional editor: keep copies. Copies of the original. Copies of saved edits. Copies of the final product. Keep. Copies!”

They all laugh when Judy finishes giving her advice, but soon stop as V groans and stretches, waking up.

“Hmmm... Judy copies. Multiple Judy’s.” V says, voice rough from sleep and seemingly a little loopy from the sedative she was given earlier.

“That’s somethin’ I could get behind. Or them, behind me. Or in front. Over. Under. Anywhere in between.” She continues, emphasizing each sentence with a kiss, leading up from Judy’s neck to her cheek.

“Be the best night of my life.” She finally says, pulling Judy’s head down for a heated kiss to her lips.

“You’d like that, huh?” Judy says, her voice dropping seductively, eyes shining bright with mischief, filing away the thought if she could make that for a braindance.

“Is that a promise?”

Judy’s only answer is to resume their heated make-out session.

It’s when one of them moans, nobody’s sure who, that Vik has had enough and clears his throat, making the lover’s jump apart slightly.

“As much as I’m happy you two are madly in love with each other, this is a professional establishment and there will be no sexual acts taking place on my operating chair.” Vik says as he starts returning his tools to their respective shelves.

“You say that like you haven’t brought a joytoy here and done just that, old man.” V taunts automatically, not really knowing if he has or not. She’s still looking only at Judy, and doesn’t see the bird flipped her way and a barely there blush on the rippers face.

But Judy does and leans her head back in laughter. There’s also a quiet snicker from where Misty is sitting.

It’s then, when V realizes where she is and remembers why she’s here, her eyes widen and quickly looks down at her arm. She breaths a shaky sigh at seeing it cleared, and lays her head back down on Judy’s shoulder. Tears falling as relief washes over her.

“Shh, baby, you’re ok.” Judy soothes her, wiping what tears she can from her eyes and placing a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s go home to your place, yeah? I... I don’t want to be at mine right now.”

V nods, but her eyes soon widen at realizing _why_ she doesn’t want to be there.

“Oh my god, it happened again. I’m so sorry, baby, I-“

“It’s not your fault, Valerie.” Judy says softly, interrupting V’s spiraling. “I’m just shaken up. At the situation, not you. I just need to be with you right now.”

V looks at her intently, looking for hesitance or lies, but only finding honesty.

“Ok.” She eventually says. “Let’s go home”

/

When they get to the apartment, they find it more quiet than normal. Something’s... missing...

“Where’s-“

“Oh shit! I forgot Nibbles!”

Both turn to run out the door, only to have it open and reveal Misty, about to knock on the door, carrying Nibbles, who’s purring and nuzzling into her chin.

Everyone freezes, staring wide-eyed at each other, each trying to comprehend their own side of the situation. The couple, because... wow... that was fast. And Misty, because she was about to get trampled.

“I-“

“What-“

“How-“

They all start at the same time, creating another awkward staring contest. Until V nods her head to Misty, encouraging her to speak.

“When I heard you start talking about coming here, I figured you forgot Nibbles was at your place.” She inclines her head to Judy, who blushes in embarrassment.

“So I went to pick him up and bring him here. You also left the stove on with boiling water for, what I guess was tea, but I turned it off.”

“Fuck!” Judy shouts as she turns, facing V’s side and leans her head on her shoulder, making everyone laugh. V offers comfort by rubbing her back and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you, Misty. You’re a life saver.” V says, giving Misty a kiss on the cheek and taking Nibbles off her hands, who immediately jumps out of her arms and wanders over to his bed.

V looks at her again with a question. “But how did you get in? You don’t have access to her apartment?”

Misty shrugs and looks down bashfully. “The window was open.”

Everyone laughs at Judy’s exasperated groan.

When the laughter fades, Misty adds, “I made sure everything was locked when I left, though.”

“Thanks, Misty.” Judy says, then looks to V, asking her to give them a moment. V nods and moves to crouch next to Nibbles, giving him attention.

Once V’s far enough away, Judy pulls Misty into a tight hug, whispering quietly, so V won’t overhear.

“I forgive you. I still need time to trust you again, but I forgive you. I really didn’t want to go back to my apartment.”

They both laugh at that last comment, leaving the hug.

Misty gives her a teary smile and saying a “Thank you.” She takes a shaky breath and speaks loud enough for V to hear.

“I should leave you two to rest. And take a few days off to heal. You both deserve it.”

“Thanks again, Misty! Get home safe!” V waves from her spot next to Nibbles.

“Yeah, we will. Thanks, Misty. Be safe.” Judy says with a tired smile.

“I will. G’night, you two” Misty says as she leaves, the door closing behind her.

Judy takes a breath and starts to turn, but V stops her, coming up behind her, sliding her arms around her waist, her head coming to rest on her left shoulder. V gives her a kiss on the cheek as she begins rocking them side to side. Judy leans into the embrace, her arms coming to rest on V’s.

After a few rocks, V asks softly, “Can I ask what that was about?”

“Maybe tomorrow.” Judy says, turning to face V, hands resting on her chest. “I just need you to hold me.”

“Of course, baby.” V says as she rests their foreheads together. “You’ve done such a good job at taking care of me, tonight. Let me do the same for you.”

V tilts her head, moving their lips into a kiss. When it ends Judy rests her head in the crook of V’s neck breathing in deeply, only to pull back, nose scrunching up at the smell.

“I probably need to shower first, huh?”

She laughs at Judy’s pouting nod, then asks, “Join me?”

Judy smiles and nods again, and V leads them to the shower.

No words are spoken as they wash themselves. Judy helping V. V doing the same in return. Lingering touches and kisses throughout. Nothing sexual. Just... intimate. Needing to be close, to feel, to be vulnerable with one another.

An intimate ritual to cleanse themselves of the past few days. Especially the past few hours.

After toweling off, they forgo changing into pajamas, still craving skin-on-skin contact, and curl up together in bed. Kisses are shared along with murmurs of “I love you’s”.

Eventually, they fall asleep. V on her back with an arm around Judy, who’s curled into her side, head resting over her heart. Needing the reassurance that Valerie is here, she’s alive, she’s safe, and that there’s still time to cure her, before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it on a happy note because this hurt too much to write, to not too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy meets Panam and conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Inspiration: Seeing Stars by BØRNS
> 
> Hey! Sorry it’s been a bit. Work started back up and my brain didn’t want to write this chapter for some reason. But I finally finished it! Last chapter I wrote that Judy knew Panam, so I decided to write about how they met.
> 
> Finally, I didn’t realize until recently that V’s cat was named Nibbles in canon. I just thought it was one of those collective fandom decisions lol So I went back to the previous chapters and changed where it says “Gremlin” to “Nibbles”.

It was a slow day for our favorite Night City couple. V had finished catching up on gigs earlier this morning, and Judy had just finished editing a BD Susie wanted done. With both women having nothing to do for the rest of the day, they decided to meet at a quiet little diner near V’s megabuilding and figure out what they wanted to do the rest of the day while they had lunch.

After greeting each other with a kiss, they walked into the diner, hand in hand, and made their way to a booth in the corner. While V is still looking over the menu, Judy looks out the window, watching pedestrians and cars move by. She’s both surprised and not that she doesn’t recognize any of the passerby’s. It is a big city after all. But maybe she should listen to Rita’s advice and get out of her “dungeon” more often.

It’s then when someone walks past the window, stops, backtracks and looks through the window directly at V. She’s dark skinned with brown hair and wearing a dark red jacket. Judy doesn’t recognize the woman, but the woman definitely recognizes V by the look on her face.

The woman then turns her head and makes eye contact with Judy. They both look at each other with an expression that says, “Who are you?”

The woman looks between Judy and V - who’s oblivious to the whole encounter - and Judy’s face morphs to a glare, trying to say, “fuck off”, as the woman gets a mischievous look in her eye.

Just as Judy starts to try and get V’s attention, the woman motions for her to stop as she pulls out her phone. Judy doesn’t know why she plays along with the stranger’s game, but she does nonetheless.

About a second passes and V’s phone starts ringing. V looks to see who’s calling, then proceeds to silence the call and put her phone on silent.

“Don’t wanna answer it?” Judy asks.

“They can wait,” V shrugs and goes back to look at the menu.

“What the fuck, V! I could be dead!” The woman shouts and bangs on the window, that surprisingly doesn’t break, next to V.

“Shit!” V jumps in surprise and bangs her knee on the table. She turns to the person with a glare, but then morphs to confusion.

“Wha-“

She looks to Judy, who’s slouched in her booth, arms crossed and observing her with a neutral, slightly guarded expression. V would be worried by that look, but she can see amusement shining in her eyes, so she’s not that worried. She looks to the rest of the restaurant and sees everyone staring at her with curiosity or with glares.

V gives them an embarrassed, apologetic smile and turns back to the window, only to see the person gone and hearing the door chime as it opens.

Judy watches as the woman saunters over to their table, sits down in the booth next to V and leans forward, crossing her arms on the table.

The woman points at V. “I’m not forgiving you for this. What if I was about to die?”

V snorts and raises a hand to count as she lists her reasoning. “You obviously weren’t. I don’t have to answer every call that comes to me. I could’ve been busy. In fact, I am very busy. Spending the afternoon with my girlfriend.” She finishes with a glare.

“Girlfriend, huh?” The woman says as she looks to Judy with a grin. “So this is who you never shut up about?”

V answers with an elbow to her side, which Panam ignores, as she holds out a hand to Judy.

“Panam Palmer.”

There’s an awkward silence as Judy looks at the hand then up to Panam, then to V and back to Panam. She has a look that most would think is one of suspicion, but V could tell from the glance to her, Judy was gauging if she was ok with Panam showing up uninvited. V hopes her reassuring smile is enough.

“Judy.” Is all she says as she sits up straighter, arms still crossed, not shaking the hand.

Panam brings her arm back to crossing over her other on the table.

“Fair enough. Prolly deserve that for barging in.”

“Yyep,” both Judy and V say in unison.

“Okaay...” Panam says slowly, looking between the couple.

During their awkward silence, a waiter walks up to their table.

“What can I get for you, ladies?” he asks. 

He writes down what Judy and V order before looking to Panam with thinly veiled annoyance.

“Uhh...” Panam looks to V, then Judy, then back to V. Not really sure if they want her to stay.

V looks to Judy as they have a silent conversation. Panam’s, quite frankly, surprised at how well they can communicate with each other.

Judy shrugs and V says to the waiter, “Just put her on a separate bill.”

He nods as he makes a note and looks back to Panam, waiting patiently, but with an expression that says otherwise.

“I’ll just have what she’s having.” Panam points her thumb over her shoulder to V.

“Alright,” he says, writing it down, “it’ll be out in a few minutes.” He looks sternly to Panam. “Don’t cause any more trouble.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sir.” She says innocently.

V tries to hold back her laughter, but ultimately fails with it coming out in a snort.

Panam turns to scowl at V as the waiter walks away, making V laugh outright.

“So,” Judy says to Panam, after V calmed down, “how do you know V?”

V can hear a hint on amusement in her voice, and she’s glad that Judy’s at least somewhat comfortable with having one of her friends barge in unexpectedly. Especially one she hasn’t met yet.

“We got partnered up by a fixer. I could help her, she could help me type of thing.” Panam explains. “After that, my clan got into some shit and V offered to help. She’s basically part of the family, now.” She throws her arm over V’s shoulders in emphasis.

Instead of shrugging away the arm over her shoulder, V subtly pulls out some of her electrical monowire and places it on top of Panam’s hand.

“Shit!” Panam yells, jerking her arm away as she’s shocked. “Fuck you!” she curses and punches V in the shoulder.

Judy, having seen V pull out the wire, bursts out laughing as V curls up against the window to get away from Panam, laughing as well. Once the adrenaline wears off from getting shocked, Panam joins in.

Once their laughter dies down Judy asks, “So you’re a Nomad then?”

Panam pauses a little awkwardly before speaking. “Yeah. Just... Aldecaldos and I... it’s been complicated recently.”

Judy nods her head in understanding and V places a reassuring hand on Panam’s shoulder.

“Hey,” V says, “I think I’ve said this before, but there’s nothin’ wrong with disagreeing with family. And it’s ok if you need space from them every once in a while. They’ll always welcome you back and take you as you are. That’s why they’re family.”

“Thanks, V.” Panam says, reaching up to rest her hand on V’s. “Y’know, the Aldecaldos would welcome you, too, if you ever wanted.”

V breathes out a short laugh, removing her hand from Panam’s shoulder. “Um-“ she looks to Judy.

“Yes, your output is more than welcome to join you.” Panam teases with faked exasperation. “Figured that was a given.”

The couple share a look before Judy says, “Thanks for the offer. We’ll think about it.”

“There’s just some stuff that I’ve gotta take care of first,” V adds.

“Hey, no rush. The ‘Caldos won’t break camp for a while. And if you need any help, just say the word.”

“Thanks, Pan.” V says with a grateful smile.

“Hey, you’ve done the same for me!” Panam bumps their shoulders together. Which starts a nudging battle between the two, but thankfully gets interrupted by their food arriving.

They all start digging into their food, eating more than talking, now. Until Panam pipes up.

“So, what’re these loose ends y’gotta deal with?”

Both Judy and V grimace at the question, and a cloud falls over V as she lets out a bone weary sigh. Judy reaches out to hold V’s hand, softly brushing her knuckles with her thumb. They share a look and V nods her head.

“Do y’know about the shard that V has?” Judy asks to Panam.

“Yeah. She explained it once, but she used a bunch of her netrunner mumbo-jumbo and confused the hell outta me.”

Judy looks at V with mild disappointment, “You made it up, didn’t you?”

“I made it up,” V says with a half smile, looking down like a chastised child.

Judy rolls her eyes with a laugh and Panam slams her fist on the table.

“I fuckin’ knew it!”

“Ahem,” someone clears their throat from the counter.

Panam looks to see the owner glaring at her with a chastising look. She just smiles at him innocently before turning back to Judy.

“So what’s on the shard, and what’s it got to do with V’s problem?”

“Y’know of Johnny Silverhand?” Judy asks.

“The terrorist who nuked Arasaka decades ago?”

“Yep,” Judy says and V jerks her head up and glares at the empty space in the booth next to Judy. “After that attack, Arasaka apparently used their Soulkiller tech, or whatever, on him and put his construct on a shard. More specifically, the shard in V’s head. Have you seen the ‘secure your soul’ stuff they’ve been advertising?”

Panam nods.

“It’s basically a prototype of that. V can see and talk to Johnny with it. And he’s probably just made an appearance by V’s expression.”

“Unfortunately,” V mumbles.

“Why can’t you just remove it?”

  
“She’d die if she tries.” Judy answers for V, who seems to be having a mental argument with Johnny.

“Now that’s a jump.” Panam says, raising a brow.

“Tell me about it.” V sighs, coming back to the conversation. “A jump out of a building and a shot to the head.”

“A what to the what now?” Panam says, jerking her head to look at V.

V opens her mouth to explain, but all that comes out is a heavy sigh as she looks down at the table. After a pause, she looks to Judy with pleading eyes, who squeezes her hand in understanding.

“You heard about the attack on Konpeki Plaza, right?” Judy says.

“Yeah, the attackers offed Saburo Arasaka, didn’t they?” Panam turns to V again. “Was that you?”

V scoffs, looking out the window, and Judy softly squeezes her hand again, her thumb beginning to make random strokes over the back of it.

“Not exactly. Her team’s heist to steal the relic coincided with Yourinobu deciding it was a nova idea to zero his father.”

“Daamn,” Panam says leaning back in her seat.

“Yeah, from what she’s told me, the case for the relic broke so they had to slot it in to keep it safe. But both of her chooms died in their escape and V was left with the shard. When she met with the fixer, he tied up loose ends-“ Judy makes a finger gun motion to her head “-with the shard still in her head. Somehow, it rebooted her brain, bringing her back to life, but slowly killing her because it’s rewriting her brain with Johnny’s personality construct.” she sighs. “She died and was brought back, only to be told she was dying again.”

Panam looks at V, who’s been staring numbly at her hand entwined with Judy’s.

“Oh god, V,” she says, bringing her into a hug.

V rests her head on Panam’s shoulder and tilts it to look at Judy. And Judy’s heart aches at the scared and tired look in her eyes.

Judy gives her a sad, reassuring smile, squeezing her hand gently as she says, “I didn’t wanna tell you yet, but I’ve got some ideas. They’re not fleshed out or anything, but it’s something. Some of what you’ve told me doesn’t seem to track with how I understand the brain works. I just need to do some more research.”

Panam pulls out of the hug saying, “What do you do? V never mentioned what you did.”

“I edit porn,” she deadpans.

Panam blanches, not expecting that answer, and both V and Judy crack up at her expression.

“Wow, um... that was blunt.”

“All part of the charm.” Judy says, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms with a self-satisfied smirk.

V pouts at the lost contact for a second before clarifying for Panam, “More specifically, she edits braindances.”

“Ok, that makes sense. I guess you would have to know a thing or two about how the mind works to do that stuff.”

Judy shrugs, “Not really for the basic, corpo run shit. Those bastards hack and slice everything to shit. Taking out too much and amplifying too little, or vice versa. But it helps if you wanna make the artwork actually _mean_ something. Knowing when and where to turn an emotion or sensation up or down. Y’don’t get that with most ‘professional’ BDs.”

Judy rolls her eyes with the last sentence, and sees Panam looking at her impressed and V with an adoring smile.

“Damn, you really know your shit.” Panam compliments before a thought comes to her. “So you said you have doubts about some of the stuff. Do you think the chip can be removed?”

Judy’s brows furrow in thought and V looks to her, tilting her head in question, wanting to know her answer as well.

“For the most part, what V and her ripper have told me makes sense, but I’ve got a feeling about the whole thing and something doesn’t add up. I just don’t know what and I need to know more.” Judy points to V. “So don’t try pulling out the shard!” She pauses before adding, “And make sure Johnny doesn’t get any ideas.”

V’s eyes widen at the last comment, looking to the space in Judy’s booth where Johnny probably is. She then starts searching her jacket for the omega blockers, pulling the bottle out and taking a pill.

“Don’t worry,” she says after taking a swig of her drink. “I’d be too scared to try, anyways.”

“V? Scared of something? Now I’ve heard everything.” Panam says with a laugh.

“Hey! You would be too!” V takes a breath. “It’s… It’s like the saying ‘Bloody Mary’ multiple times in front of a mirror thing.”

“But that shit’s not real.”

“But have you ever said it in front of a mirror before?” V counters.

Panam pauses. “I see your point.”

“Yeah,” V sighs.

They go back to finishing up their food and trading some small talk. Mostly Judy and Panam getting to know each other. V is silently glad that they are getting along well despite their... interesting introduction.

As they’re about to get up, Panam slides her phone across the table to Judy.

“Put in your contact info. Just in case you or V need help. Or if you just wanna chat.”

Judy does and hands the phone back. They all get up and pay, making their way out. Judy and V holding hands and Panam beginning to go her separate way.

Until she turns back around.

“Oh, V! There was something I needed to tell you. Mitch ‘n I found this cave and there’s somethin’ there that I think you’ll like!”

V looks at her skeptically, “You tryna kill me, Pan?”

The Nomad laughs. “Hell no! You think I want an angry output on my ass? It’s preem! Trust me!”

Judy narrows her eyes at Panam and V laughs, shaking her head, “Alright. I’ll let you know when I’m out near the camp.”

“You better!” Panam says as she walks off.

V huffs out a laugh as Judy and she make their way to her apartment.

“She’s right y’know,” Judy says.

V looks at her with a questioning hum.

“If you die in that cave, she’s got hell to pay.”

They both laugh and V loops her arm over Judy’s shoulder, hands still entwined and resting over Judy’s chest. V kisses the side of her head.

“No doubt about it.”

They continue their walk in comfortable silence, eventually arriving at the megabuilding. Once inside the elevator, V brings Judy in to a hug, squeezing her shoulders tightly.

“Thank you.” V whispers. “For being here and wanting to help.”

Judy leans back and cups V’s cheek with her hand and pulls her into a kiss. She pulls back and rests their heads together, looking into her eyes.

“No place I’d rather be.”

V tilts her head, bringing them into another kiss, but gets interrupted by the elevator dinging, signaling they’ve reached her floor. They laugh, pulling apart and exiting the elevator, hand in hand, making their way to V’s apartment to finish their lazy afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted this to be all fluff, but apparently I can’t write a fic without making it at least a little sad. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also, I have an idea in the works for Judy to be more involved in the ending. It’ll be following the Star ending if I didn’t make it obvious in this chapter and with the chapter title (one of the reasons I picked the song). 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and V spend the day together, after leaving Laguna Bend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration: Drown by Bring Me The Horizon 
> 
> So this could basically be considered an epilogue to The New Real since it takes place the same day.

The rest of the day, after leaving Laguna Bend, had gone more or less smoothly. Judy was briefly introduced to Vik and Misty before V mentioned her episodes from the past 24 hours and Vik pulled her into his clinic for a check up. Leaving Misty and Judy awkwardly standing in the esoterica. 

After a few hiccups, they were able to make conversation. Finding common ground on making teasing comments about V. Misty also ordered in some pizza for them to eat, once the two were done with the check up. 

The pizza arived a few minutes after V and Vik walked back in, both in a somewhat somber mood and V failing to mask her exhaustion. They carried the food back down to the clinic as Vik cleared one of the tables and brought over enough chairs for them. 

V was out of it for most of the conversation at first, as most of it was catching Judy up to speed with V’s condition and how it all happened. Thankfully, Vik and Misty knew the full story so V didn’t have to talk much. It was just too much for her. She didn’t want to relive the memories, but trying to fight the memories only made more come. She was becoming overwhelmed in her silent, little bubble. 

But before she could get too lost, Judy scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm under hers and entwining their fingers together on top of the table, grounding her. V gave the hand a squeeze in silent thanks and Judy gave one in return. 

Once Judy was all caught up, the conversation quickly turned to lighter subjects. Mostly consisting of getting-to-know-you questions for Judy, Misty and Vik. V slowly moved back into the conversation, getting more involved as time passed. 

Before they knew it, it was well in to the afternoon, and Misty and Vik needed to start prepping to close for the day. So Judy and V said their goodbyes and made their way up to V’s apartment because she remembered she needed to feed Nibbles. 

Judy gave her a look at the name, asking, “Nibbles? Really?”

V just gave her a foreboding look and says, “You’ll see.”

And see, she did. After finding Nibbles hiding behind the hanging clothes in the closet, V picked him up and placed him on the couch. As V went to fill his food bowl, Judy sat next to him and started petting him. Nibbles enjoyed the attention from this new person and laid down next to her, trying to coax her to scratch the right spots. 

Judy and V traded idle chatter, mostly Judy asking about some things she saw throughout the apartment. Some band posters on the wall, a plushy on the couch, a pair of boxing gloves on a shelf. Until V sat down next to Judy and noticed Nibbles turn onto his back. Judy, not paying much attention to the action, began stroking his belly. 

Before V could give any warning, the little gremlin struck. He wrapped his paws around Judy’s arm, back feet coming up to scratch as well and started biting at her wrist. 

After some yelled curses, Judy was able to pry her arm away, glaring at the cat with a, “The fuck was that for?!” 

Nibbles responded with a hiss, making his way over to his food, sitting in a position where he could also shoot an evil eye to Judy occasionally. 

V got up and soon returns in front of Judy with a wet rag, cleaning and inspecting the cuts, apologies rushed under her breath. 

“It’s fine.” Judy assures with a laugh. “Shoulda been paying more attention.”

V responds with a couple kisses to the back of her hand, no further medical attention needed, getting up to put the rag in the laundry hamper. 

Before she can turn around, she’s stopped by arms snaking around her waist, her back being pulled against her lover’s chest, swaying them side to side. Her arms come to rest on top of Judy’s as she feels a kiss to the back of her neck. 

The stay like that for a few moments until V turns around, resting her arms on Judy’s shoulders and leaning in to gently bump their heads together. They spend a while longer gazing into each other’s eyes, both trying to say words they’re not sure they should say. At least not yet.

Judy moves first, bringing their lips into a slow, lazy kiss. 

_ ”God, you two are like horny teenagers.” _

V jumps back with a surprised gasp, and Judy looks at her confused, but quickly morphs to concern. Seeing V looking over her shoulder to a spot in the room behind her. 

“Is Johnny back?”

V nods, letting out a tired sigh. “I think the blockers have worn off.”

_”No shit? Whatcha gonna solve next, Sherlock?”_ He says, leaning casually against the windowsill, arms crossed.

“How to get rid of a parasite. So go fuck yourself.” V responds in a tired, bitter tone, moving out of Judy’s arms to find the pills.

After taking the pills, she shoots the bird over in Johnny’s direction and moves to sit down on the couch, elbows resting on her knees as she holds her head in her hands, feeling a migraine coming on. 

Judy, observing her actions, goes and closes the shutters before sitting on the couch to V’s left, her hand running soothing circles over her back. 

When Judy finally feels V relax, she gently pulls her close, wrapping an arm around her as V curls into her side, head resting on her shoulder, eyes closed. V reaches out for Judy’s free hand, easily finding it and bringing it up to her lips for a kiss then bringing their hands down in the small space between them. V’s hands idly playing with Judy’s left. 

They spend a while like that, waiting for the blockers to take effect, and V hoping Johnny doesn’t decide to pester her any more. Despite the somewhat tense situation, they’re content with the silence and being cuddled close together. 

“Never woulda pegged you for being a cuddle fiend,” Judy says eventually with an amused tone.

V chuckles, nuzzling further into Judy’s neck, giving a light kiss to the tattooed rose there. 

“Jack always pretended to hate it.” She deepens her voice to mimic him, “I can’t be seen like this, Chica! I’ve got a reputation to uphold!”

The two laugh, V trailing off into a melancholic sigh.

“He always gave the best hugs, though,” V says quietly. 

Judy rests her cheek against V’s head. “Wish I coulda meet him.”

“He would’ve loved you.” Judy can her the smile in her voice. She just holds V tighter, rocking them slightly. Drifting into comfortable silence again. 

“Can I ask you something?” Judy eventually asks.

V nods her head, giving her consent. 

“You’ve started talking out loud to Johnny. Do you normally do that or is this a new thing? ‘Cause I don’t remember you ever doing that before.”

V moves to sit up and drape her legs over Judy’s lap. Her eyes focusing on the hand she’s holding as she answers. 

“I usually don’t, but...” there’s a long pause. “I don’t wanna hide this from you.“ V lifts her head to look at Judy. “You deserve to know when he’s here, even if only I can see him. I know it’s weird, but...” 

V trails off, looking away. Her face scrunching up in frustration, struggling to find the right words. She eventually gives up, bowing her head with a defeated sigh.

“I get it,” Judy says, guiding her into a kiss. “Thank you for being considerate. It means a lot that you want to include me.” She smirks. “Even if it is a little weird, but there’s not much we can do about that.”

V laughs and says with thinly veiled annoyance, “If only I could get rid of him.”

Judy cups one of V’s cheeks with her hand and kisses the other. “We’ll find a way, mi calabacita. Just one step at a time.”

V smiles gratefully, bringing their lips together in a kiss that quickly becomes passionate. Spurring on a make out session that gets interrupted by V’s stomach growling. 

Judy teases her and they get up to grab some dinner and watch a movie. It’s some old sci-fi film from the late ‘90s Johnny once told V she _had_ to watch. The movie wasn’t bad, but V kept getting a wierd feeling that the main character looked familiar somehow. 

After the movie, they drift in and out of conversation. No need to talk, just happy to exist in the same space as the other. 

When it starts getting late, Judy starts cleaning up from dinner while V finds pajamas for Judy to wear. Which is easily done, since they’re both basically the same size. However, it does make V blush at seeing her girlfriend in her clothes. After some more teasing on Judy’s part, they curl up together on the bed, sharing a few kisses and falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

/

Some time during the night, Judy wakes up to an empty bed and sees V standing in front of the window, looking out to the city. She’s talking to someone on the holo, if the glowing orange eyes are anything to go by. 

V finishes whatever tangent she was on, letting out a sigh, “You would’ve loved her, Jack.” She laughs. “She doesn’t put up with my shit, so she definitely wouldn’t have put up with any of yours.” A pause. “She seems to like Vik and Misty, too. And I know I shouldn’t’ve been worried, but... you know me, worrying about everything.” 

V breathes in and releases a shaky breath, whispering, “Why am I doing this to her, Jackie? Johnny’ll be in control in a few weeks anyway and she’ll be left picking up the pieces of whatever I leave behind.” She looks down at her hands, like they weren’t her own and chuckles darkly. “Y’know? When we first met, she said I was a ‘walking, talking corpse’.” She sighs. “None of us knew how right she was.”

Judy grimaces, her heart aching at seeing how her words affected V. Wishing she could go and take them back. 

V changes her voice to sound like Jackie. “There you go with that worrying again! You need to relax, Chica! Relaaax.” She chuckles to herself, taking a deep calming breath. “Thanks, big guy.”

V goes silent, hanging up, eyes losing their glow, but soon flash orange again, as she makes another call.

“Hi, Mama Welles. Sorry it’s late. I hope I’m not bothering you.” She laughs at something said, probably blushing, but Judy can’t really tell in the dark. “Ok.- - I was, um... I was calling Jackie.- - Sometimes.- - I’m... I’m seeing someone.” She breathes out a laugh, sounding a little embarrassed. “Judy.- - She is.”

V looks over to Judy, who closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep. It appears to work because V doesn’t seem to notice as she closes the shutters and moves to sit at the edge of the bed, legs crisscrossed. 

Judy can hear V hesitate before she speaks. “I’m scared, Mama.- - I... I think I love her, and- and that’s great! But...” She trails off and there’s a moment of silence, and Judy can barely hear a whispered, “Yeah.”

Judy feels the bed shift again as V turns and feels her brushing her hair behind her ear. She opens her eyes when V starts caressing her cheek, and she sees V looking at her with a mournful expression, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

V’s eyes widen in surprise at seeing her awake, and Judy holds V’s hand to her cheek and turns her head to softly kiss the palm. V blinks and tears begin to fall. At the action or what was said, she doesn’t know. 

“She does.” V says, her voice shaking. 

Judy gives her hand another comforting squeeze and kiss, making V smile.

V leans down, hovering over Judy and saying, “I will.” Seemingly as a promise to both Judy and Mama Welles, emphasizing it with a kiss to Judy’s forehead. 

When V pulls back, they’re both smiling.

“Thanks, Mama Welles.” V grimaces at something said. “I already did.” She lets out another embarrassed laugh. “Ok, I’ll ask her.- - Yeah, goodnight.”

The call ends and V lays back down, facing Judy. 

“So, what are you gonna ask me?” Judy asks, conspiratorially.

V chuckles, shaking her head. “Mama Welles invited us over for dinner whenever we’re available. She really wants to meet you.”

“I’d like that,” Judy hums with a smile, reaching out to brush away V’s hair that’s always in front of her face. 

V smiles, holding Judy’s hand and moving it to the space between them. But she changes to a somber look as she asks, “So... How much did you hear?”

“I think most of it.”

“Oh... Even with Jackie?”

Judy nods, “I woke up towards the end of that, I think.” 

“So you heard...”

“Yeah,” Judy sighs. “With all that’s happened since, I wish I’d never said that to you.”

V nods in understanding, squeezing her hand. “I don’t blame you. That phrase just had perfect foreshadowing.”

They both smile sadly at the attempted humor. There’s a moment of silence as they take in all that’s been said.

“I know what could happen to you, Valerie,” Judy says. “And I know losing you will hurt, and I’m not gonna say I’m not afraid of it because the thought of losing you terrifies me.” 

She pulls V into a kiss, and when they pull back, both of their eyes are shining with tears. 

“But I will be with you every step of the way. I will help you fix this.” Judy promises. “Whatever happens, it’s worth it. _You_ are worth it, mi alma.” 

She adds with a smirk, “Even if I have to fight God, himself.”

V giggles, pressing their heads together. “You’d win.”

“Fuck yeah, I would!” Judy laughs and thinks aloud, “Could probably recruit Jackie from the afterlife to help.”

They both laugh and V gives her a look filled with nothing but love. 

“I love you, Judy.” She says, deciding to voice it. 

Judy’s smile softens.

“I love you, too, mi vida.”

They go in for another kiss, but they’re smiling too much so it’s mostly just lips awkwardly pressed together. Judy soon moves to start kissing down V’s neck, making her gasp and turn onto her back, bringing Judy with her. 

Judy pulls back, making V whine at the loss and look up at her. 

“Do you wanna take this further?” Judy asks in a husky voice, brushing their noses together and pulling lightly at the waistband of V’s shorts. 

“Please,” V whimpers, and Judy dives back in with renewed purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m learning that my V likes cuddles, apparently... not that I’m complaining. These two are just so soft with each other and I love it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


	6. V’s Garage pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of Judy being introduced to V’s car collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry it’s been a while. Life has just been crazy lately. First with car problems, then my PC’s CPU going kaput and some other stuff. 
> 
> But anyways, this is gonna be multiple parts looking at some of my favorite cars from the game. And this particular chapter looks at snapshots pre-Pyramid Song.

V has an obsession, Judy’s discovered. A car obsession - bikes too, but more so cars. And more than just your every-day, run-of-the-mill vehicle. She likes sports cars, and the faster, the better.

It didn’t take Judy long to figure this out, but once she did, she started documenting the ones she’s seen...

**[Jackie’s Arch Nazare]**

“See ya around, Judy.”

“Right, um... Thanks, V.”

V nods her head with a sympathetic smile and turns to leave the apartment.

“Wait!”

V stops and turns around with a questioning look, waiting for Judy to continue.

“Let me walk you out,” Judy says more as a question than a statement.

V glances to the bedroom, where Evelyn is resting.

“Are you sure you want to leave her alone right now?”

Judy pauses to think, crossing her arms, shrugging and looking away.

“I mean. A few minutes couldn’t hurt, could it?”

“Suppose not,” V shrugs.

“Yeah,” Judy says, trying to sound more confident than she actually is, and gestures for V to lead the way.

Once outside, V walks to a red motorcycle with Valentino memorabilia covering it.

“You’re with the Valentino’s?” Judy asks, surprised.

“What?” V looks at Judy confused as she sits down on the bike. “Oh, no. This isn’t my bike.”

Judy crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“I mean. It is, now. It’s a friend’s... was... was a friend’s.”

V looks down at the ground, a dark expression covering her face.

“Shit. I’m sorry, V.”

“You couldn’t have known,” V says, shaking her head. “Anyways, I should get going.”

“Yeah, um...” Judy pauses, looking for something. “Don’t you have a helmet?” She asks, slightly concerned as V starts the engine.

“I’ll be fine,” V deflects with a shrug, barely heard over the rumble of the engine.

And with that, she speeds off into the city. Leaving Judy wondering if she actually is fine. But she can’t focus on V right now. Evelyn is her main priority.

**[Yaiba Kusanagi CT-3X]**

Judy is left alone with her thoughts on the roof of her apartment. The various sounds of the city and V’s fading footsteps her only company. She’s overwhelmed with a cacophony of emotions. Grief, shock, anger, confusion, guilt. Her mind is racing with thoughts of what she could have done differently, and she feels... numb.

“The _fuck_ are you doin’ with my bike!?”

Judy jumps in surprise at being knocked out of her thoughts, and gets up to go the side of the roof where she heard V shouting.

She sees V standing in the middle of the parking lot and two scavs next to a motorcycle. It doesn’t look like the one she saw V driving before. Maybe the other one broke? ‘Cause there’s no way V could own two bikes, especially with how expensive this one looks.

Judy’s broken from her thoughts again when she hears one of the scavs say, “Kill her.”

Judy’s holds her breath, watching the scene unfold, not knowing what to do.

The two next to the bike pull out their guns, aiming at V, but she doesn’t flinch. In fact, if she didn’t look so pissed, Judy would say her posture seemed somewhat relaxed.

Before a shot can be fired there’s a hissing sound and one of the scavs goes into a coughing fit, dropping his weapon and grabbing at his throat. There’s another hiss and the second scav starts coughing as well. Then there’s a third hiss, and the first one falls over unconscious. Just as the second scav recovers and starts to shoot, his cybernetics light up as they short circuit and he collapses on top of his friend.

Judy breathes a sigh of relief, but then spots someone sneaking up behind V, who doesn’t seem to notice.

“V, behind you!”

V turns to look up at Judy, confused, but thankfully it’s enough for her to notice they guy behind her and narrowly dodge a knife to the back. She lashes out with her monowire, hitting his hand making him yelp at the electrical shock and drop the knife. V quickly moves behind him, wrapping the wire around his neck, and he quickly passes out from the combination of asphyxiation and electrocution. _He’s gonna feel that when he wakes up_ , Judy thinks to herself.

After the dust settles, V looks up to Judy with a lopsided smile.

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

Judy chuckles, shaking her head saying, “Just be careful. And with how much I owe you, let’s call it even.”

“Fair enough,” V laughs and walks over to her bike.

“What happened to your other bike?” Judy calls out.

“Huh?” V looks to Judy with mild confusion before her mind catches up. “Oh, I still have it-” she shrugs “-this one’s just faster.”

V starts the engine and revs it, as if to emphasize her point. She gives Judy an awkward wave, like she was still debating if she wanted to wave as she did it, and speeds off to God knows where.

“Explains how she got here so fast,” Judy mumbles to herself. “At least she wore a helmet this time.”

She stays like that for a few minutes, looking off into the direction V went. A small part of her wishes she didn’t ask V to leave, but Judy’s bothered the merc enough with her problems. She’s probably got more important things to deal with than helping a near stranger.

Judy sighs and stands up, remembering that she needs to clean the bathroom, and starts making her way down from the roof. Now, really wishing she didn’t have to face her apartment alone.

**[Archer Hella EC-D I360]**

V’s back was killing her after having slept on Judy’s couch last night. Or was it from being thrown onto said couch by Tom? V’s not sure, nor really cares because no matter which way she twists and stretches, she can’t get her back to pop to stop the twinges of pain.

“Maybe Vik can help,” she says with a sigh.

To affirm her decision, she takes one final swig of the coffee Judy left out for her and makes her way out to her car.

However, the sight that meets her, once she’s outside, is the start of a string of events that will go down as the most embarrassing moment of her life. Judy is leaning over the hood of her car, finishing up scrawling the phrase, “Learn to park asshole” with her key and muttering angrily in Spanish. V, on her part, is stunned because 1) this car was just fixed and why is Judy keying her car! And 2) holy shit, why does Judy have to look so hot, especially when she’s angry?

It was at this moment when Judy finishes her vandalism and hops down off the front bumper and turns around to see V staring at her.

“Oh, hey V. Didn’t expect to see you this morning. You were out like a light when I left. Are you feeling better?”

It takes a second for V to realize she was being spoken to, and she shakes her head to wake herself out of her stupor. A blush starts to form as she stumbles over her words.

“Oh. Um- I’m- Yeah, I’m- I’m fine.”

“Damn, you must not be a morning person, huh?” Judy says with a raised brow.

V just shrugs, looking away briefly, then to her car and gestures toward it asking, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, some fucking gonk parked their car in front of my van and I can’t get out.”

V finally observes the scene around them, and yes, sure enough, she did park her car in front of Judy’s van.

“So, I decided to teach ‘em a lesson.“ Judy continues, gesturing to the writing she keyed onto the hood. “Now I just need to move this piece of shit.” She gives the front bumper a firm kick in frustration.

However, the kick had just enough force to make the bumper fall off and hit the ground with a heavy clang. Judy jumps back in surprise and V’s eyes widen and visibly swallows.

“Oh.” Is all V can muster herself to say, and even then it comes out a little choked.

Judy, seeming to be satisfied with her further vandalism of the car, says, “Yeah! So could you help me push it out of the way?”

“Uh, sure.” V says awkwardly, moving to the front of her car next to Judy. However, as she bends down to start pushing, a shot of pain pulses through her back and she’s reminded that her back is hurting and she gasps and straightens back up.

“Yeah, no. Can’t do that.” V grits out.

“You ok?” Judy asks, concerned. She starts looking up and down V for any sign of a problem.

“Yeah, sorry. I just slept weird and my back hurts and it won’t pop the right way to get rid of it.”

Judy relaxes and says, “Oh. I could help with that if you want?”

V furrows her brows and tilts her head to the side in silent question.

“Cross your arms in an ‘X’ over your chest and turn around and I’ll pick you up. Works almost every time!”

V thinks it over, nods her head and turns around, crossing her arms as described. She turns her head to look behind her, waiting for Judy.

Judy comes up behind V, wrapping her arms around her, squeezing tight and lifts her up, bouncing a little. At first, it’s just a small pop, but after another bounce there’s a series loud cracks that resound throughout her back. It both hurts and feels so good at the same time and V can’t stop the whimpered moan, that sounds borderline sexual, from escaping. Judy finally sets V down, who turns back around with a deep blush, looking anywhere but at Judy.

“I am so sorry. I’m just gonna- I’m gonna go. And um- thanks for um- uh... yeah.” V finishes lamely and rushes into her car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off.

Judy is left staring dazed in the direction V drove off, a light blush painting her cheeks and silently wishing she could hear that sound from V again. And then it hits her.

“Wait! That was her car!?”

/A Few Hours Later Over Text/

[Judy]: So

[Judy]: I’m sorry bout ur wheels

[V]: I’ll forget about what you did if you forget about what I did.

[Judy]: You drive a hard bargain Chica

[Judy]: Deal

[Judy]: And I can pay for the damages if you want

[V]: What damages?

[Judy]: ...

[Judy]: Right

[V]: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flash-cut to Johnny sitting in a recliner with a bucket of popcorn*
> 
> Anyways, the next part will be up soon. I just don’t know how long “soon” is... hopefully not another month haha
> 
> And thanks for all the kudos and comments! I never planned on writing as much as I have, but y’all have been an encouragement!


End file.
